Before I Wake
by Touka-Chan
Summary: Francis is in an accident and finds himself in Limbo. As he watches his friends, Antonio and Gilbert, try to come to terms with everything that has happened and move on with their lives, Francis must also figure out if he should stay or finally find peace with someone from his past. What ever happens, the trio must find the courage to move on and continue living.
1. Chapter 1

Before I wake

Chapter 1

"No I can't just leave!" screamed Francis.

The woman smiled a small sweet smile, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. Her short golden hair waved in the breeze as she kissed Francis softly on the cheek.

"You have many people who are worried about you mon amour. I will miss you terribly but it will not hurt as much as seeing you suffer as you watch your friends and family moving on with their lives and your memory eventually fading into history." The woman whispered. Her cheeks turned pink as she looked into Francis's eyes. Francis leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss, turned and walked into the white void.

~4 weeks before~

"I DID IT! THE AWESOME GILBERT WINS!" the albino man cheered as his friends, Antonio and Francis, shook their heads in defeat and laughed.

They had been at the bar for a few hours playing drinking games and had become very drunk. The bell over the bar door jingled as a man with glasses and a curl in his hair came in and immediately walked towards Gilbert, looking somewhat peeved to find him drunk .

"Hey birdie!" Gilbert yelled across the bar.

The Canadian turned red as everyone in the bar stared at him. He put his head down and quickly continued in the trio's direction.

"Gilbert you don't have to yell, you could have waited for me to come over..." Mathew started but was interrupted when Gilbert kissed him full out on the lips.

Mathew became even more flustered and red as he stuttered, "Gilbert! We are in broad daylight!"

"So you would rather us kiss in the dark? I didn't know you were that naughty Mattie!" Gilbert grinned playfully.

"No! That's not what I meant! I...I" Mathew tried to explain but was too flustered by Gilbert's comment and Francis and Antonio's barely contained laughter to complete a single sentence.

"I'm just kidding Mattie! Come on, lets you and the awesome me go see what brudder is doing." Gilbert suggested as he made his way to the door with his arm around Mathew.

Francis sighed contently and leaned back in his chair, watching Mathew lecture Gilbert about being too drunk and Gilbert laughing and nodding. "They sure do grow up fast don't they Toni?"

"Toni?" The Spaniard asked with a bemused smile.

"I'm trying to come up with a nickname for you; Antonio seems too formal for these occasions. But Toni doesn't seem to fit either...I'll think of something..." Francis trailed off already deep in thought.

Antonio chuckled, "I'll be waiting for it!"

"An? Ant?" Francis whispered to himself.

"What is he going on about?" Gilbert asked, giving Francis a weird look. "It sounds like he is looking for his lost aunt!"

"No, no nothing like that! He just thinks that my name is too formal so he is trying to think up a nickname for me," Explained Antonio.

The trio were walking to Francis's house after another day at the bar. The three men weren't as drunk as they usually were afterwards so they decided to have supper at Francis's place.

"Antonio Fer... something or other is kinda hard to remember..." Gilbert replied thoughtfully, "but what was the rest of your name... Antonio Fer...Fer..."

"Oh come on, it's not that hard to remember! It's Antonio Ferández Carriedo!" Antonio yelled as he glared at Gilbert.

"Well how was the awesome me supposed to know that?!" Gilbert whined, "And if Antonio Fernaday Caterpillar gets a nickname the awesome Gilbert should get one too!"

Francis gave Gilbert and impish grin, "I've already made one for you!"

"And what is the awesome nickname you have made for me?" Gilbert asked with anticipation.

Francis didn't answer right away as they stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the cars to go by.

"Well I thought long and hard about this one knowing that you wouldn't accept anything unless it was "awesome". So I finally came up with..." Francis trailed off as a young boy in a sailor suite pushed pass them chasing after a ball that had rolled into the oncoming traffic.

It all happened in slow motion. Francis bolted after the child as a car came closer, the driver's attention more on his phone then the road in front of him. Francis grabbed the child and threw him towards Gilbert and Antonio. The child grabbed onto Antonio and started sobbing but when unnoticed as the two friends stood shocked as the car crashed into Francis.

The force sent the man flying into the air and onto the asphalt. The world went quite as the vehicle sped up and disappeared. Antonio and Gilbert rushed towards Francis's crumpled body in the middle of the road. Antonio took one look at all the blood coming from Francis's wounds and hurriedly pulled out his phone and dialed 911 as Gilbert shook Francis's shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Come on Francis!" Gilbert screamed as tears streamed down his cheeks. "You're not allowed to die yet! Don't leave us alone! We dared Antonio to eat one of Iggy's scones remember! And you promised Birdie would make pancakes with him! We still have things to do; it's not time for you to die yet!"

When the ambulance arrived and Francis was put on the stretcher did Gilbert remember another promise that might have to go unfulfilled.

"You still have to give us our nicknames..."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well this is chapter 2 everyone! So this chapter is kind of a build up to some emotional and happy stuff in chapter 3, so bear with me!**

Chapter 2

Darkness.

That was all Francis could see.

"What happened... why can't I see anything?" he thought aloud.

"You might want to try opening your eyes monsieur!" said a voice straining to hold back laughter.

Francis opened his eyes and gasped. Kneeling beside him was a woman with short golden hair and playful blue eyes. She pushed the blonde hair that had fallen into Francis's eyes away from his face.

"Joan? Is... Is that really you?" the French man stuttered.

"Oui, have you forgotten me already?" Joan exclaimed with a pouting look.

"Non, I could never forget about you, it's just that..." Francis tried to explain as he remembered the night he would never forget.

The night that he lost the only woman he ever loved came back to him in a rush. The air smelled of smoke. Fire trucks and police cars were parked all along the street, their lights flashing. People came out of their houses still in their pj's looking at the house that was being consumed in flames. Francis ran up to the scene but stopped when Antonio and Gilbert grabbed him by his arms.

"You can't go in there amigo!" Antonio tried to explain.

"It won't be awesome! So just..." Gilbert yelled but was cut off when a piercing scream filled the air.

"Joan! She's still in there! Let me go you bastards!" Francis broke free from his friends and started to run towards the house when it collapsed.

Everyone gasped; some let out small screams. The trio stood on the front lawn, their faces paled, Gilbert's jaw dropped. Francis's knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his eyes never leaving the ruble that used to be his house.

"Joan..." Francis whispered.

A slap rang through the quiet, white world and Francis's cheek stung. Francis jumped, his hand instantly lifting to his cheek.

"Sorry! But you were getting lost in a memory! Don't think too hard about anything that happened in the past." Joan explained.

"But you died that night! I saw the house... collapse." Francis said as he tried to make sense of everything.

A strange look crossed over Joan's face, and then she started laughing sadly, "Oui, I did die that day..."

"If only I didn't go out drinking with Antonio and Gilbert..." Francis whispered.

For the second time since Francis came to the white world, Joan slapped him. Francis's hand again held his cheek. Joan's eyes blazed with anger, "don't go and blame yourself!"

An awkward silence followed with Joan still glaring at Francis. It seemed that there was more to Joan's anger than just Francis blaming himself, but he couldn't figure out what.

"So is this heaven?" Francis asked abruptly, trying to change the topic to something lighter.

"No, this is Limbo. In this place we are supposed to find peace, but people who have been severely injured come here too." Joan explained.

"So there is a chance that I'm not dead?" Francis sounded almost excited.

Joan laughed, "I know for a fact that you are not dead! I can guarantee that you are very much alive."

"So... is there any way I can go and see everyone? You know, like in the movies?" Francis asked with a sheepish look on his face.

"After all these years of not seeing me and already you want to go back?!" Joan asked in mock anger, the corners of her mouth twitching trying to hold her frown in place.

"Don't be mad mon amour! I was just curious!" Francis said as he leaned over and gave Joan a deep passionate kiss that showed every emotion that he felt when she had been taken from his life.

Both their faces flushed crimson as they moved away from each other and stared at their hands in their laps. They were both excited but embarrassed by the passionate kiss. Joan jumped up, pulling Francis with her.

"Well you better go see your friends!" Joan said with an underlying hint of sadness that did not go undetected by Francis. He didn't mention it though, knowing that she would tell him if she wanted to. "All you have to do is think about whom you want to see or where you want to go and you will be there in a heartbeat!"

"Won't you be coming with me?" Francis asked.

Joan looked at her feet as she shifted from one foot to the other. Francis mentally kicked himself. He was always saying things without reading the situation.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to come if you don't want to..." Francis tried to lighten the mood as he smiled at Joan.

"I would love to but I'm afraid that you should make this first trip alone." Joan explained, still looking at her feet.

"All right... until we meet again Mon amour." Francis said as he gave Joan a quick hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

Francis closed his eyes and thought of Antonio and Gilbert. Gilbert's red eyes, white hair and trade mark smirk; Antonio's kind green eyes and his laugh that forced others to laugh with him. In an instant, Francis felt like he was spinning. He fought to keep his balance but soon fell to his knees as the world continued to spin.

Just as soon as it started, the spinning stopped and Francis found himself in Gilbert's kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello readers! So this chapter would have been up ALOT sooner if the power wasn't off all day! Oh well I guess that's life!**

Chapter 3

Gilbert woke in the morning with a dry mouth and a pounding headache. It had been two days since Francis's accident and every morning Gilbert woke up the same way; with guilt and a huge hangover. But that never stopped him from getting out of bed early to meet Antonio at the hospital so they could go together to visit Francis.

Gilbert started climbing the basement stairs when he smelled the aroma of something cooking. It was unusual for Ludwig to be cooking let alone still at the house this time in the morning. Gilbert hoped that he hadn't caused his younger brother to worry about him enough to not go to work.

"Maybe its Mattie..." Gilbert thought absently.

Gilbert rounded the corner only to stare at a familiar person's back. He had seen this person cooking millions of times and would never mistake him for someone else.

Francis was standing in his kitchen.

"Am I losing my awesome mind?" Gilbert whispered out loud.

"Basically, but what else is new." Francis said in his familiar smug, French accent before turning around.

"I really got to lay off the alcohol before bed...it's starting to make me have unawesome dreams..." Gilbert muttered as he closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "Okay, when I open my eyes I will be back in my bed and Francis will still be in the hospital."

Gilbert slowly opened his eyes and saw that Francis was now a hairs breath away from his face.

"Ta Da! I'm still here!" Francis proclaimed as he did jazz hands.

Gilbert fell backwards and scuttled across the floor until his back was to the wall. Francis smiled and went back to his cooking.

"You know I could be insulted by your reaction. Its looks like you have just seen a ghost!" Francis stated, throwing a mock glare over his shoulder at Gilbert.

"Well I'm SORRY! It's not exactly normal for your friend who is supposed to be in a COMA..." Gilbert trailed off, then with a worried look asked slowly. "Does this mean you're dead?"

Francis looked at Gilbert about to make a joke until he saw his friend's face. He then gave a small smile and chuckled softly, "non, my reliable source that that I am very much alive."

"Reliable source?" Gilbert thought but decided not to ask. Instead he asked, "How are you here?"

Francis put down his spatula and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. Then he smiled and shrugged his shoulders just like he always did to annoy the hell out of Gilbert.

"Well you better hurry and eat your breakfast before it gets cold!" Francis declared with a false cheeriness before turning around to put food on a plate.

Gilbert slowly stood up and walked towards Francis, stopping in from of him and grabbing his shoulders. Francis gave him a wary look before the Prussian started shaking him. Francis's head waggled back and forth, his jaw shuddering and his eyes wide in alarm.

"What the hell?" Francis demanded, wiggling free.

Gilbert slowly took his hands away, shaking his head, a small smile creeping its way across his face. "Just checking." He replied.

As Gilbert walked down the street towards the hospital, he watched the faces of the people he passed. As far as he knew no one but him could see Francis. Gilbert looked over at Francis and saw that he was still talking about who knows what. Gilbert continued to nod so it would look like he was paying attention but stopped when he saw a homeless man give him a weird look as he passed. The Prussian thought how he would explain this to Antonio. He still didn't think that this was real and that at any moment he would wake up in his bed. Gilbert went through different ways that he could try and bring up the topic but could not think straight with Francis rambling in his ear.

"Would you shut up for a second!" Gilbert yelled.

Francis tried to hide his smile behind his hand and looked around like he was about to tell Gilbert a secret before leaning in to whisper in Gilbert's ear. "I don't know if you know this, but even if no one else can hear me, they can still hear you."

He then pointed to the people who had stopped to stare at Gilbert, who's face had gone as red as his eyes. Francis laughed and walked ahead towards the hospital.

Antonio paced in front of the hospital doors. Gilbert was late like always, but it still made him worry that something had happened.

"Where is that idiota?" Antonio wondered aloud. Gilbert was usually there by now. "I should go to his house and see if he is there."

Right before he started walking away Gilbert came speed walking towards Antonio.

"Okay...okay... this may sound weird, but you have to hear me out." Gilbert tried to explain to Antonio. His face was paler than usual and his eyes were glazed over like he wasn't actually paying attention to his own words. Antonio saw that Gilbert was close to freaking out as they moved to a more private place behind some bushes. "You just have to listen to me!"

"I'm listening amigo and may I remind you that I haven't said a word yet." Antonio said calmly putting his hands on Gilbert's shoulders.

"You are taking too long Gil! Do you know how uncomfortable this bush is?" A familiar French accent called out.

"Who is that?" Antonio glanced at Gilbert as he looked around for the owner of the voice.

"That is what I have to explain..." Gilbert started but was cut off when Francis burst out of the bush.

Antonio's jaw dropped and his face paled as he walked slowly towards Francis, or imposter Francis, he wasn't sure yet.

"Who are you?" Antonio whispered as he started to feel anger creep up his throat, thinking that this was some kind of a bad joke.

"Well that's just rude!" Francis exclaimed. "We have been friends for how long and you don't know who I am! Well I guess my fabulousness may have clouded your mind, but do not worry mon ami, I will search high and low for the cure to your illness!" Francis declared.

The Spaniard grabbed Francis and wrapped him into a hug, pulling Gilbert with him. The trio cried into each other's shoulders as they supported one another. Antonio looked at Gilbert, a rare serious look on his usually cheerful face. "Okay you are going to have to explain a few things."

"So... we are the only ones who can see him?" Antonio asked as the trio walked towards Francis's hospital room.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like so far." Gilbert replied as he watched as Francis tried hitting on a nurse that walked right past him without a glance in his direction. With a disappointed look, Francis walked back towards them.

"So how much farther till we get to my room?" Francis asked.

"The head trauma unit is on the tenth floor." Antonio replied, looking over his shoulder when someone called out to Gilbert from farther down the hallway.

"Gil! I got here as fast as I could! I had to find an earlier flight from Ottawa, but I finally made it!" Mathew explained breathless as he gave Gilbert a quick kiss.

Mathew had been in Ottawa for a business trip and had heard the news as soon as Francis was put on the hospital. "So... how is he? Can I go in?"

"In a minute." Gilbert looked sad. "There are some things that you should know first."

"What things?" Mathew asked with a worried look.

"His doctor said that even though he is in a coma, there is still a good chance that Francis can hear us talk. But the only things we can tell him are positive things. The doctor said it seems to help coma patients."

Mathew nodded and walked into the room, Francis trailing close behind. Francis let out a small squeak as his eyes fell on his body. An IV hung by his bedside, most of his wrapped in white bandages. Francis's face was peppered with blue black bruises, one bigger than his hand ran along his jaw.

"Bonjour papa, it's me Mattie, Gilbert and Antonio are with me." Mathew paused, tears in his eyes. "Everyone wants you to hurry and wake up. Won't you please wake up, papa?"

Gilbert clenched his hands and looked down at his feet while Antonio cried freely. Francis watched them all from the corner of the room feeling terrible for what he was making his friends and family feel. Francis knew what they were feeling. He had felt when Joan died; except that there was no chance he could ever get her back. Francis crossed the room over to Mathew and moved to put his arms around him. Even though Mathew couldn't see or hear him, this was the only way he knew how to comfort him.

The door burst open and a doctor ran into the room. Everyone looked up to see what was wrong. The doctor's kind eyes looked happy as he closed the door behind him.

"Is there something wrong ?" Antonio asked.

smiled, "I think that I have found a way to wake up Francis!"

**AN: I'm sorry but that is where I have to leave it! I believe that the next chapter calls for some comedic relief! So until next time readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey readers! talk about last minute chapters!**

Everyone stared at Ivan with shocked but hopeful faces.

"You...you what?!" Gilbert stuttered.

"I said, that I think I have found a way to wake Francis up!" Ivan repeated excitedly.

"Well what is it?" Gilbert asked getting frustrated.

"I still haven't tested it yet... but I'm almost positive that it will work!" stalled.

Matthew crossed the room, grabbed the front of Ivan's shirt and screamed, "I don't care! That is my papa and I will do anything to save him! So just do it!"

Ivan smiled, "okay!"

Ivan walked towards Francis as he hid something behind his back. He turned towards the others, "well here it goes!"

Everyone watched as Ivan produced a metal pipe from behind his back, took aim and yelled, "MAGIC METAL PIPE OF HEALING!"

All of a sudden the door to the room burst open for a second time and two nurses ran in, one grabbing the doctor's arm. "No big brother, it was just a joke!" the younger nurse yelled.

The metal pipe flew out of the doctor's hand and went flying only to hit the second nurse's protruding breasts, sending it flying into the air again.

The door burst open, yet again, and Alfred jumped in, "Do not fear! The hero is here!" he yelled as the metal pipe connected with his head, making him crumple to the floor.

The room finally went quiet as Arthur walked in and stumbled over Alfred. "What the bloody hell happened here?!"

The two nurses looked at each other than at Ivan who went to pick up the metal pipe with a disappointed look on his face.

"I am Katyusha, his here is my sister, Natalia. I am so sorry about our brother, he just doesn't seem to get Natalia's sarcasm!" the nurse with the huge breasts apologized.

"Well it wasn't really sarcasm..." Natalia muttered until Katyusha pushed her to the door, grabbing Ivan's hand and dragging him along.

"Sorry for the intrusion! I'm sure that your friend will wake up soon enough!" Ivan called back as he shut the door behind him.

Antonio, Gilbert, Matthew and Arthur looked at each other then at the American still on the floor.

"So does anyone want to explain what happened here?" the British man asked as he nudged Alfred's side with his toe.

Antonio, Gilbert and Matthew looked at each other and started laughing. Francis walked towards Antonio and threw his arm around his shoulders. "I can't believe you put me in a hospital with that crazy man! How am I going to survive this? Well I guess the nurses were hot... if they are the ones taking care of me, I think that I can live with the doctor."

The French man's comment made the Spaniard smile. "Just don't get used to it!" Antonio whispered back.

"So I've been thinking about the whole Francis being here thing..." Gilbert said as he took a swig of his beer.

"You? Thinking? You'd better be careful amigo or you might hurt yourself!" Antonio said with a playful smile.

The trio had left the hospital and went to Gilbert's. Arthur, Alfred and Matthew were coming over later for supper and Ludwig was working late then staying over at Feliciano's for the night. Gilbert smiled at the thought of that phone call, thinking of all the ways he could tease his younger brother when he got home.

"So what are you making amigo?" Antonio asked.

"A soufflé!" Francis replied excitedly.

"But I can't make a soufflé!" Gilbert whined. "I'm supposed to be making supper and does it look like I can make a soufflé?!"

Francis sighed, "Non, you look like you would serve them beer and call that supper!"

"That sounds awesome! What's wrong with that?" Gilbert protested as he jumped on Francis's back and tackled him to the ground.

The two wrestled as Antonio cheered them on, laughing. When Gilbert pinned Francis to the floor, Matthew came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing Gil?" the Canadian asked.

Gilbert looked at Antonio for help which caused the Spaniard to panic. They couldn't tell Matthew that Gilbert was wrestling with Francis.

"Um... ah... Gilbert here was showing me um... a new sex move?" Antonio stated it as if it were a question, Francis face palmed under Gilbert.

The Canadian's face went red as he looked at his feet. "So...um... what's for supper?" Matthew asked.

"Well I'm kind of wanting pancakes!" Gilbert said as he put his arm around Matthew and looked at him questioningly.

Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes good naturedly, "fine! I'll make supper!"

Gilbert kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, Birdie!"

The trio walked down the stairs to the basement to get out of Matthew's way.

"What do you mean a new sex move?!" Gilbert looked at Antonio frantically, "How is the awesome me supposed to explain that?!"

"Sorry amigo, I panicked!" Antonio shrugged.

Francis chuckled, "When you do try and explain, make sure I am there to see it!"

Silence filled the dining room as everyone stared at their food. Francis leaned on the wall, looking from one person to another, not understanding why it was so tense.

"These pancakes are really good Matthew." Arthur broke the silence.

"Do you really think that complimenting my cooking is going to make me forgive you?" Matthew snarled.

Arthur's face went red, "I told you before, I'm sorry that I forgot! I have hated myself ever since that day and if I could take it back I would a thousand times!"

"You couldn't remember that you were supposed to pick them up AFTER they were DRINKING ALL DAY?!" Mathew said quietly as he glared at Arthur.

Arthur didn't say anything. Instead he looked back down at his food.

"Birdie, it's all right. Don't you remember that we left the bar early? We didn't tell anyone we were leaving, so it isn't Arthur's fault." Gilbert said as he put an arm around Matthew.

"He still forgot." Matthew muttered under his breath as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Gilbert watched him leave then got up and followed after him.

"Yikes," Francis muttered.

"Well the hero knows when to get lost!" Alfred declared trying to lighten the mood as he and Arthur stood up and prepared to leave.

Francis watched Arthur as he put on his coat. He noticed the stiff, awkward way Arthur moved around now; like he was recovering from an injury, taking time to bounce back.

Only it wasn't an injury. And so far he wasn't recovering.

Francis looked at Antonio who was still sitting at the table, then took a seat beside him. "Well that was fun."

"Aren't you glad you came back?" Antonio muttered under his breath.

The Spaniard looked up to see Francis staring sadly at the almost empty table.

Antonio gave him a small smile, "because I sure am."

Francis returned the smile and got up from the table. "Well I'm going for a walk! Do not miss me while I'm gone Mon ami!" he said with a wink.

As Francis closed the front door he looked up at the cloudy sky. "Oh Joan, what am I going to do? I can't leave things like this!"

The clouds parted and a shooting star pierced the sky.

Francis remembered the last time he saw one. It was on the night he had proposed to Joan, exactly two months before his bachelor party, and the night she died.

Francis smiled, "You know, that's just what I was thinking!"

**AN: Im sorry readers but I have to leave you with this cliff hanger! But dont worry there is going to be a little PruCan fluff in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hey readers! Sorry but this is a short chapter (-_-). I tried writing a little PruCan fluff in here thanks to the suggestion of Dragonfire78! I hope that it's okay and not so obvious that this was my first time writing fluff! Oops... i guess I kinda just gave it away...**

Chapter 5

"Come on! You even admitted that you don't really blame Arthur! You said it right to my face!" Gilbert said as he sat on the counter watching Matthew clean the kitchen.

"I know, but when I see his face all the anger just comes out and I find that he is the only one to blame." Matthew muttered as he wiped the counter.

"And just think what Francis would have said if he had seen what happened between you two!" Gilbert continued. "I know you guys weren't really close before, but I think now would be a good time to get to know each other."

"But how? I can't even have a civil conversation with him!" Matthew asked frustrated.

"Well I remember how Francis, Antonio and I got really close..." Gilbert recalled almost to himself.

Matthew turned back to washing the dishes so that Gilbert wouldn't see him roll his eyes. For as long as he knew Gilbert, the trio were always super close. It was hard to imagine a time when they weren't.

"And how did the 'bad touch trio' as you like to call yourselves ever come to be?" Matthew asked with amusement.

"Strip poker." Gilbert stated.

Matthew caught by surprise dropped the plate he was washing and sputtered, "Strip poker?!"

"Strip poker! Ice breaker of the gods! And obviously it was my awesome idea!" Gilbert explained clearly proud of himself.

Matthew still flustered looked at Gilbert, "Strip poker? Is that your big idea to get Arthur and me to make up and get to know each other better?"

Gilbert ignored the question and instead kissed Matthew. "You know, you are so cute when you are so flustered!"

Matthew turned even redder but kissed him back. "You're such a hoser!"

"Oh am I? I don't even know what that means but it sounds like one of your Canadian insults!" Gilbert said in a teasing tone as he tickled Matthew's side.

Matthew shrieked and tickled him back until they were both on the floor laughing and kissing. A shadow that only Gilbert noticed fell over the two. Gilbert ignored it until a soft sigh was heard.

"Remember we are in a kitchen, so try and keep it sanitary!"

Gilbert slowly opened one eye and looked up to see Francis lying on the counter looking down on them.

"You've got to be kidding." Gilbert muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Matthew asked looking worried.

"What? I mean no... I was just..." Gilbert racked his brain for an excuse. He looked up at Francis who was making kissing faces and an idea came to mind. "Trying to remember different kissing techniques that Francis showed me."

Instantly Gilbert's face went red as his mind registered what he had just said. Francis burst out laughing as he fell off the counter. A thump and a groan followed by more laughter, that only Gilbert could hear filled the silence of the kitchen.

Matthew quickly stood up, "Well we better go see how Antonio is doing!"

Gilbert sighed, "Okay you go on ahead, and I'll finish the dishes."

When Matthew left Gilbert spun around to face Francis, who was laying on his stomach, his head in his hands and feet swinging back and forth in the air. A grin was on his face as he looked up at Gilbert.

"I hate you!" Gilbert spat.

"I love you too Gilly Willy!" Francis said teasingly.

Gilbert turned around and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to finish the dishes?" Francis called after him.

Gilbert came back into the kitchen muttering. He glared at Francis, "This is not over."

* * *

"So I have come to the conclusion that I have to take matters into my own hands and make everything fabulous again!" Francis declared.

The trio were in the basement hanging out after Matthew left. Antonio and Gilbert were playing video games as Francis lounged on the couch behind them.

"What are you going on about?" Gilbert asked, pausing the game to look back at Francis.

"Well, ever since I got back I have seen one fight after another and I am getting sick of it! So I have decided that I am going to make everything better, starting with you Gilbert!" Francis said jumping up off the couch to stand in front of Gilbert.

Gilbert looked worried, "And how are you going to do that?"

"I will teach you the ways of my home country of course!"

"Please explain."

"Well first off I am going to teach you how to have a romantic date..." Francis paused for dramatic effect until Gilbert gestured for him to continue.

"Then you are going to ask Matthew to marry you!"

**AN: Wow I just said how I am so new at writing fluff and then I go and throw in an unplanned wedding... why must the characters always work on their own... **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: Hey readers! Silly me thought that today was Tuesday and didn't have the chapter finished! But I refused to make you wait another day for this chapter! So here it is!**

"So explain to me again why I'm shopping for a ring." Gilbert asked as he looked at all the rings in the glass case.

"Because you are going to ask the love of your life to be with you forever!" Francis squealed.

Gilbert looked at Antonio, waiting for him to repeat what Francis said. The trio had worked out a plan so that when they were in public they could talk freely and not look crazy. Antonio sighed and repeated what Francis in the same squeal.

Gilbert chuckled, "you're almost too good at that squeal!"

Heat rose to Antonio's face as he pointed to a ring at random. "How about that one?"

Francis groaned and Gilbert face palmed. The ring that the Spaniard had pointed to had a gold band with a ruby and a small emerald in the shape of a tomato.

"Only you would pick out a ring like that!" Gilbert smirked.

"What? It's a beautifully delicious tomato ring!" Antonio explained, confused by his friend's reactions.

Gilbert fought back laughter, "alright, whatever you say!"

Gilbert continued to look over the rings when one caught his eye. It had a silver band with a single gold maple leaf in the middle. Francis followed Gilbert's line of sight until he saw the ring.

It's perfect." Francis whispered.

* * *

"No, no, no!"Francis yelled frustrated.

The trio had gone straight to Gilbert's after they had found the engagement ring. Antonio had been watching the "gentlemen" lessons for more than two hours and so far Gilbert hadn't improved in the manners area.

"I don't see why this matters! When am I ever going to decide which fork to use for which salad? Or which spoon I need for dessert!" Gilbert yelled equally frustrated.

"Okay, I can tell you that you are never going to be able to pull this off by yourself..." Francis stopped as he looked absently at the roof. "I'm just going to have to come with you Mon ami."

"Where?" Gilbert asked. Then it dawned on him. "No! You are not tagging along when I try to propose to Matthew!"

"But why not? You and Antonio were there when I proposed to Joan..." Francis trailed off.

Gilbert sighed, "Fine! But no making any weird faces at me or saying weird things and Antonio has to be somewhere where he won't be seen."

Francis and Antonio cheered as they high fived each other.

"I already have the perfect idea for the proposal!" Francis said excitedly.

"I can't wait to hear it." Gilbert replied sarcastically.

"It has to be something low key and not too flashy." Francis started.

"Whoa wait! You? Not wanting to do anything flashy? Are you sure you ain't dead?" Gilbert cut him off.

Francis glared at Gilbert and continued. "You will take him to that bakery where you met."

"It was a cafe." Gilbert cut in.

"You will order that hazelnut mochaccino,"

"Maple latte."

"MAPLE LATTE for him, not because you are an asinine pig but because you just know that he would order it even though it costs like, seven dollars."

"Six dollars."

"And then you will find a table in the back so that you will have some privacy and then you will propose!" Francis finished.

"That sounds great!" Antonio smiled, "But I don't know where I'm going to hide if you go where no one can see you."

"Try the bushes." Francis said as he rolled his eyes. "I hear they are very comfortable."

"That is an awesome idea! Not the shrub thing but the proposal." Gilbert said as he pondered the idea.

"Here is your phone! Now go call him and make the date!" Francis ordered as he pushed the phone into Gilbert's hands.

Gilbert dialed Matthew's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Birdie! What are you doing this awesome Saturday?"

* * *

Gilbert straightened his tie for the fifth time as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had an hour until he had to meet Matthew at the cafe. He patted his pocket, checking for the millionth time to make sure that the ring was still there.

Gilbert stopped. The ring wasn't there.

"No, no, no!" Gilbert panicked.

He ran for the jeans that he had left on the floor and turned both pockets inside out; nothing there.

"This can't happen now!" Gilbert yelled as he kicked his bed.

"Why are you yelling brudder?" Ludwig asked as he poked his head into the room.

"I lost the ring I was going to give to birdie!" Gilbert explained close to tears.

Ludwig instantly went over to his brother and wrapped him in a hug. Ludwig had only seen his brother cry once when they were very little. It was after the accident that took the lives of both their parents and forced the brothers into separate foster homes. Whatever this ring meant, Ludwig knew that it had to be important to make his brother cry.

"Don't worry brudder. We will find it." Ludwig stated as he walked out of the room. "I'll check the bathroom and the kitchen."

Gilbert turned back to his bed room. He knelt on his hands and knees and looked under his bed. When he straightened up he was face to face with Francis.

"I hope you aren't planning to take my baby back here after you propose. I may be from the country of love but I have to say I find that kind of tacky." Francis stated with an impish grin.

"I lost the ring." Gilbert stated.

Francis frowned, "you mean the ring on your desk?"

"YES! THE RING ON MY DESK!" Gilbert yelled. "Wait, what?"

Francis pointed to Gilbert's desk as he turned to look. Sitting in its black box was the engagement ring. Gilbert fell back on the floor and gave a sigh of relief.

"How could I not see that?" Gilbert asked exasperated.

"I have no clue. What I want to know is if you are really going to wear a suit to a cafe?" Francis asked almost appalled.

Gilbert looked down at the suit, "Well then what should I wear?"

"Try that red hoody that matches your eyes and some jeans." Francis suggested.

Gilbert hurriedly changed and turned for Francis's inspection. Gilbert frowned, Francis wasn't there. Gilbert shrugged thinking that Francis had probably gotten bored. He checked his watch and left for the cafe.

* * *

Gilbert waited at the table and looked at his watch for the third time. Matthew was now half an hour late. Gilbert reached for his phone and was about to dial Matthew's number when it started ringing, it was Matthew.

"Hello?" Gilbert answered.

"Gil? You have to come to the hospital right now!" Matthew said between a sob.

"Why? What's wrong?" Gilbert said as he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"It's Francis..." Matthew sobbed.

**AN: Sorry everyone! This was supposed to be a happy feely chapter but the characters wanted to work on their own! Please review I would love to know what you guys think!**

**Also, because this is October and Halloween is just around the corner I am working on a horror one shot that will be out on Halloween!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello again readers! I really got to stop with these last minute chapters... but hey once a procrastinator always a procrastinator!**

Chapter 7

Francis blinked, he was back in Limbo. Only it had changed. Instead of being a white void it now had a blue sky and ground that was like clear water that reflected the sky. Francis looked around confused until he saw Joan. It seemed that she hadn't noticed him for her eyes were closed. Her hair waved in the warm soft breeze and she had a calm smile on her face.

"What are you looking at?" she asked calmly without opening her eyes.

"Nothing, just enjoying the view." Francis smiled softly.

Joan opened her eyes, "So I take it that something has happened and now your back?"

Francis rubbed the back of his neck, "Well you see... I don't really know what happened. I was talking to Gilbert and then I felt this sharp pain, then I was back here."

"So it's already starting..." Joan whispered to herself.

"What? What's happening?" Francis asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

Joan looked at him sadly and said in a flat voice, "It's seems that you... you are dying mon amour."

Francis's eyes widened as he processed the thought.

"But... I still have so much to do. I still have to finish the wedding preparations... and I have to find Antonio a date. He's too shy to actually ask anyone himself so he would probably go alone if I didn't help him." Francis trailed off. "I can't die yet...

"Well you can go back..." Joan started. "But you won't be able to be seen by anyone." Joan paused then whispered, "You only get one chance to say goodbye."

"I don't care I just have to finish what I have started... and then maybe..." Francis said as he looked at his shoes.

Joan smiled and kissed Francis on the cheek. "Well you better hurry then and don't worry about me I'll be here waiting for you and whatever you decide."

Francis swept Joan into a hug. "Thank you..."

* * *

When the familiar spinning stopped Francis saw that he was now in his hospital room. He slowly got off the floor and looked at his body. He was paler than last time and his hair had lost its shine. Most of the bandages had been removed showing the healing wounds on his body. Francis jumped when he noticed Matthew sitting beside his bed. His eyes were red as he sat holding Francis's hand. A knock came at the door and Gilbert came in, his face also paler than usual.

"Let's talk outside." Matthew suggested.

The two walked out of the room with Francis trailing behind them.

He paused in the doorway and pointed at his body. "Don't do ANYTHING until I get back."

"So what did they say?" Gilbert asked awkwardly.

"They... they said that they had to put him in life support... and they don't know if he is ever going to wake up." Matthew said as tears threatened to spill over his lashes.

Gilbert turned around and punched the wall. Blood instantly flowed out of his knuckles as he moved to punch the wall again.

"Gilbert stop!" Matthew yelled.

Gilbert ignoring the warning punched the wall again. As he prepared to punch the wall for a third time Matthew grabbed him from behind. Gilbert turned around and froze when he saw the tears on Matthew's cheeks.

"Please Gilbert... stop." Matthew said through his tears.

Gilbert slowly put his arms around Matthew as he leaned against the wall. The two stayed like that for a few minutes in silence until Gilbert whispered, "Matthew?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew looked up at Gilbert. "Of course I am."

"Even though I'm so pathetic and weak?"

Matthew looked back down, "That doesn't matter, I'm weak and pathetic to." Matthew looked up and smiled. Gilbert returned the smile with a soft kiss.

Francis watched from the opposite wall. He smiled and turned to walk away. "I guess he didn't need my help..."

* * *

Francis blinked again. Now he was in the trio's usual bar.

"I just can't get used to this..." Francis said to himself.

He looked around, his eyes instantly falling on Antonio. The Spaniard was sitting at one of the back tables with Lovino, his childhood friend. Francis and Gilbert had a bet to see when the two of them would actually get together. Francis thought that one day they would, but Gilbert had his doubts. Francis walked up to the two men and started listening to their conversation.

"I don't know why you are so mad. I just work with the damn bastard. He sometimes makes me laugh but I still don't like him." Lovino said as he crossed his arms.

"You do to like him! I saw you laughing with him! You with your smile and your nose al crinkly!" Antonio accused.

Lovino stopped short. "My nose what?"

"When you smile really big your nose goes all crinkly." Antonio muttered, his face growing pink.

"You noticed my nose?" Lovino squeaked.

Antonio looked sheepish as his face grew even more pink. "Um... I think so?"

"No one's ever noticed that before..." Lovino replied embarrassed.

"Well of course I'd notice! I care enough about you!"

"You care... about me?"

Without a reply Antonio leaned down and kissed Lovino softly on the lips.

Francis couldn't hide his bright smile. "Looks like he didn't need my help either..." As he turned to walk away he paused, "and Gilbert owes me ten bucks!"

* * *

When the spinning stopped Francis smiled. "I'm finally getting the hang of it!"

Francis stopped smiling when he realized that he was in a graveyard standing in front of Joan's grave. Arthur was kneeling in front of it muttering something that Francis couldn't hear until he knelt down beside him.

"It's not my fault... it's not my fault..."

**AN: Okay... totally not how I was planning on ending it... sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: feels...feels everywhere...**

Chapter 8

Francis looked at Arthur confused. He wondered what he had meant by not his fault. He put his hand on the British man's shoulder and instantly regretted it.

Images flashed through Francis's mind so fast he couldn't make any sense of them. The images slowed until it showed that Francis was back in his old house.

"This can't be right. This house burnt down years ago..." Francis whispered.

He started looking through the house reliving old memories of him and Joan and the way things were before. He smiled as he looked down at a picture of the two of them when he heard Arthur's voice. Francis walked up the stairs and into the living room.

"And I just thought that you should know..."Arthur started as he tried to explain something to a confused looking Joan.

Francis jumped when he saw her. How could she be here of all places? Then it dawned on him. Francis touching Arthur's shoulder and the images that followed after, Francis was in one of Arthur's memories.

"_But what is he doing with Joan?" _ Francis thought as he moved closer to hear what Arthur had to say.

"Um well, that is to say..." Arthur took a breath then continued, "I love you."

Joan's eyes widened then she gave an apologetic smile as she held up her left hand. "Oh... well I'm sorry but I'm afraid that I don't feel the same way mon ami..."

Arthur looked at Joan confused then he caught sight of Joan's ring as it sparkled in the light. The British man's face turned red as he retreated into himself.

"I-I'm so... I'm so sorry... I better go." He stuttered as he scurried backwards trying to get out of the house as fast as he could.

"Watch out!" Joan warned as Arthur stumbled over a small table knocking over a candle. The flame flickered and set the curtains blazing. The flames spread fast as they made their way across the wall. Arthur and Joan stood in shock.

"Outside! Hurry!" Arthur yelled at Joan.

The two ran towards the stairs, the flames roaring behind them. Arthur burst out the front door and breathed in the fresh, cool night air.

"We have to call 911." He said as he caught his breath.

When there was no answer he looked behind him. There was no sign of Joan.

"Joan!"

Arthur ran back to the door about to go back in but the heat pushed him back.

"_I have to help her!" _ Arthur thought frantically.

"_Like you ever could! What do you think is going to happen? You save her and she is just magically going to fall in love with you?" _ A voice stated sarcastically in Arthur's head.

Arthur groaned, "Please not now!"

That voice was always there. He had heard the voice his whole life. As a kid he had called the voice Oliver. Arthur hated to admit it but sometimes the voice was right. But that wasn't going to make Arthur give up because now he had something to protect. He took a deep breath and burst through the door.

The heat was intense as he ran through the house looking for Joan. He yelled Joan's name and smoke filled his mouth so that he couldn't breathe. Every part of his body was screaming at him to run but he ignored the warnings and ran down the stairs, the smoke getting thicker. But he only made it half way there when he spotted Joan.

She was sprawled at the bottom of the stairs, a puddle of blood under her head. Arthur ran down the rest of the way and shook Joan.

But it was already too late.

The ring on Joan's finger glittered in the firelight catching Arthur's eye. Breathing heavily Arthur stood up and screamed in frustration and sadness.

"_What the hell are you doing? If they catch you here they are going to frame you for her death!" _ Oliver yelled at Arthur.

Arthur looked at Joan then at the top of the stairs before he ran up, out of the house and into the night.

For Francis everything went black.

* * *

When Francis could see again he saw that he was back in the grave yard. The leaves had turned a bright orange and the air was crisp. Francis saw people gathered around a freshly dug grave and realized that this was Joan's funeral. Arthur stood behind a tree a ways away from the rest of the group. It seemed that he was talking to someone so Francis walked behind the tree only to see Joan. He knew why she was there. She was saying her last good bye.

"Why are you talking to me? Don't you want to say goodbye to Francis?" Arthur asked.

Joan looked at her hands that were folded in front of her. "I can't... we would ask questions that I wouldn't be able to answer. I also have to say something that you need to hear."

"What's that?" Arthur asked worried about what he would hear.

"It wasn't your fault."

The simple statement shocked Arthur and made him feel a twinge of anger.

"How could you say that?! I ruined not only your life but also Francis's!" Arthur yelled.

Joan smiled sadly, "I have my reasons...just remember that you have a certain someone that you need to live for."

Arthur nodded and Joan kissed him on the cheek.

The air around her started shimmering and before she faded away she whispered, "You have never been alone."

* * *

The images faded and Francis was back in the present. Arthur was staring at the grave a sad smile on his face.

"Hey dad! Matthew invited us to dinner, he says that he and Gilbert have something to tell us!" Alfred called out.

"Why don't you wait until you are closer and can talk to me without yelling?" Arthur said shaking his head in mild amusement.

"Because the hero must be heard!"

"Well come along then. We better hurry to Gilbert's." Arthur said.

Alfred ran ahead, singing the batman theme song. Arthur smiled and looked back at Joan's grave.

"You were right. I was never alone..."

**AN: Well... because this chapter is so full of emotions i think that the next chapter is going to be the wedding chapter! I also have another one shot to put up when I find the time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This chapter took me so long to write! What with life and writer's block getting in the way... but I did it! Enjoy and see you at the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 9

Matthew sighed and pushed his laptop away. He had been searching for hours looking for the perfect song for his and Gilbert's first dance and so far he had come up with nothing. They were either to sappy or too overused.

"So did you find one Birdie?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew glared and sighed again. "No." Matthew looked back down at his laptop before whispering, "If only papa were here...he would know..."

Something sparked in Gilbert's memory. Before Francis had disappeared he had been scribbling in a notebook that he had forbidden Gilbert and Antonio to look in. Gilbert smiled a sly grin at Matthew.

"_Well Francis isn't here to stop me..."_ he thought as he got up and ran down the basement stairs.

Gilbert rounded the corner into his room and looked on the small table by his bed. He picked up the old notebook and opened it to the first page. The notebook was filled with Francis's lists for the wedding. Gilbert was surprised to find a list for almost everything from different kinds of cakes to the wedding guests. He smiled when he found what he was looking for. Under the title of first dance was a link to a song. Gilbert bolted out the door with his laptop and up the stairs to show Matthew.

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

"I think I just found the answer to our problems!" Gilbert exclaimed proudly.

The link took them to a video of a song that Gilbert had never heard of. He turned over the laptop to Matthew.

"Do you know this song?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew's eyes widened, tears threatening to spill over as he whispered, "its _Come What May _from Moulin Rouge! It's perfect!"

* * *

Gilbert sat alone that night leafing through Francis's notebook. He laughed at some of the lists knowing that they were something only Francis would think of. He went to close the book when some writing caught his eye. It was another list with just a simple title.

_Ring inscriptions._

Gilbert looked at the list puzzled. Francis never told him anything about the rings. He started reading the list and couldn't stop laughing in amazement that Francis had thought of these things.

_Put it back on buster!_

_A deal's a deal_

_Non-refundable_

_Pookums loves Honey bear forever_

_One ring to rule them all_

_You're stuck with me_

_I call dibs_

Gilbert stopped laughing when he saw the last one on the list that had been clearly marked as the winner. The inscription was made to go on both rings. Starting with Gilbert's then continuing on Matthew's.

_Until my forever ends... Mon cur est a vous_

Gilbert frowned, "Well what is that supposed to mean?"

He grabbed his laptop and brought up Google translate. A small smile spread across his face when he read the translation.

_My heart is yours._

Gilbert looked up at his ceiling, "You better be at the wedding one way or another Francis."

* * *

Antonio sat on his front step looking up at the sky. He thought that it was weird that when he got the news about Francis he felt nothing. He simply hung up the phone and came outside where he sat on the step till it had grown cold and dark. Antonio didn't think about Francis and what might happen instead he watched the children who had passed and thought of how nice it would have been to go back to that black and white life. When something was either one way or another; the only major problem was if you had the smelly markers or not. If he made a mistake then he could just go and try again tomorrow. But life wasn't like that, at least not anymore.

Antonio tried to feel sad that one of his best friends was dying. He wished that he could feel something, anything, sitting in the pale moonlight, alone.

But all he felt was cold.

Antonio shivered, and walked into his house.

* * *

"Um bro, I think that you are wearing a groove in the floor." Alfred stated as he watched Matthew pace back and forth.

"But this is actually happening!" Matthew said as he continued to pace.

Alfred stood up and grabbed Matthew's shoulders. He had only seen Matthew like this when Francis first introduced him to Joan.

"What if it doesn't work? What if we fight all the time just like papa and Arthur did and then we get divorced?" Matthew asked frantically. "I don't think that I can handle that..."

"You don't have to worry about that. It's all going to work out." Alfred answered calmly.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm your big brother and they know everything! That and I am also the hero!"

Matthew hugged Alfred and laughed, "You're such an idiot!"

* * *

Just like Francis had planned the ceremony went smoothly. Gilbert and Antonio watched Matthew dance with his older sister, Michelle. For the first time that day Gilbert finally felt calm but that only lasted until someone hit him in the back of the head. Antonio gave him a weird look when Gilbert turned to look behind him and found that nothing was there.

"Did you see what hit me?" Gilbert asked but then stopped and whispered, "Francis? Is that you?"

In answer Gilbert was hit in the back of the head again.

"Yep that's him alright!" Antonio laughed.

"But why did you hit me?!" Gilbert demanded.

Gilbert again found himself getting hit in the back of the head.

"Okay, I get it already! I'm SORRY for reading your notebook!" Gilbert yelled.

"What?! You got to read the notebook? Why didn't you let me read it too?" Antonio whined only for his questions to be answered with a blow to the back of the head.

The argument ended when Alfred took the microphone from the DJ and called Gilbert and Matthew to the floor for their first dance.

"This isn't over." Gilbert grumbled.

* * *

Francis watched his son and Gilbert dance thinking of how this was supposed to be his and Joan's wedding song. He shook the thoughts angrily out of his head, refusing to think about it. When the guests started clapping he looked up and realised that the dance was over. The thought occurred to Francis that if he had not been applauding a close friend and his son in a noisy room, he would have felt very lonely just then. He clapped harder.

"Would you care to dance?"

Francis jumped when he realized that the question was directed at him. A huge smile spread across his face when he looked up to find Joan.

"I thought you'd never ask!" He answered as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

The song ended but the neither Joan nor Francis noticed. The two lovers looked at each other and shared a deep passionate kiss making the air around then shimmer gold.

On the other side of the room Gilbert notice the shimmering and nudged Antonio's side when he saw that nobody else seemed to notice.

Antonio squinted and gasped, "It's Francis and...Joan!"

Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other then stood up and made their way over to them. They stopped a few feet away hiding behind a pillar. The sound of Francis singing softly reached their ears as they strained to hear.

_Tell her that she is my rose,_

_Tell her that I love her,_

_Tell her that I've gone away,_

_And I'll love no other._

The air around the couple shimmered brighter, leaving Antonio and Gilbert to stare as Joan and Francis slowly faded and disappeared.

**AN: Well that is the end of the chapter! To me this chapter has been a great learning experience! I learned that I hate writing weddings! Oh well, at least I know now. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This chapter took me a really long time to write but i finally did it!**

Chapter 10

"What just happened?" Antonio whispered.

Gilbert shook his head. The two men stared at the spot where their best friend and his lover had once stood before they disappeared in a shimmering golden light.

"I can tell you one thing though..." Gilbert started, "I think that we better get to the hospital."

"What? Why?" Antonio asked a worried look on his face.

"Didn't you hear the song? He basically just told us that he just has to say goodbye to Joan!" Gilbert explained frantically.

"Or it could just be a song..." Antonio tried to reason but a hopeful look crossed his face. "Does this mean that he will be back?"

Gilbert looked down at his shoes then at his friend. "I don't know Toni...the awesome me really doesn't know..."

* * *

Francis opened his eyes and saw that he was back in limbo again. He could hear the songs of birds on the ever present faint wind. The blue sky was dotted with fluffy white clouds that lazily moved across the sky. The ground still looked like clear water that reflected the sky so that no one could tell which way was up or down. To most it would seem like a beautiful place but to Francis it still seemed like that empty, white void. He felt that if he were to yell there would be no echo and no one would be able to hear him.

"I know... I felt the same way." Joan whispered. "No one was around. I was confused and scared. I found out right away that this world reflects your emotions. When I first came here it was storming for days it seemed. This place has changed alot since then... I guess it started to change when I finally accepted that I was dead."

Francis looked at Joan from the corner of his eye. She was staring straight ahead with a sad look on her face. It finally occurred to him that she had had no one to help her through this. He wondered what she thought about for all these years. Yes, time did flow differently here but there still must have been time for her thoughts to wander. Now here they were, together again.

Francis turned his face up to the sky. "_Maybe it's time..."_

* * *

Antonio and Gilbert rushed into Francis's room to see Ivan leaning over him. He looked up at them and the look on his face stopped them in their tracks.

"I was just about to call Matthew... I'm sorry...but there isn't anything else we can do. It would be best if we took him off the life support." He said grimly.

Antonio's eyes widened as he slowly fell to his knees. Gilbert just stared straight ahead. Ivan, looking uncomfortable, quietly left the room shutting the door with a soft click. The sound of the door shutting felt like something final to Antonio. He felt like his body would break into a million shards if he kept the pain inside any longer. A sob burst out of his mouth before he could muffle it. He hugged himself trying to keep his body from breaking from the pain.

"_Why? Why am I just now starting to feel this way?" _ Antonio thought as another sob escaped.

Gilbert continued to stare straight ahead.

"_Silence is supposed to be peaceful." _ Gilbert thought, "_So why does it feel like its slamming into my ears? Why do I feel like it might suffocate me?"_

A memory slowly crawled its way into Gilbert's thoughts. The memory of when the trio first met was one of his favorites. Looking back at it, it seemed that Antonio and Francis were the ones that saved him not only from himself but from the world around him.

It was a few years after Gilbert was separated from Ludwig. The other kids at the foster home were all years older than him and beat him up because of his hair and eyes. He hated that place, so he rarely went home. Instead he would sleep in a tree in the park that was across the street from the school.

On one of the rare days Gilbert decided to go home after school it had started to rain hard. He started running and decided to take a short cut through an alley. It was dark so he didn't see the kids from his foster home waiting to jump him.

Gilbert didn't even see the first boy as he punched him in the back of the head making him fall to his knees. Trying to blink the stars from his eyes the others started to kick him, cheering each time one of them got Gilbert to cry out in pain. His vision started to go fuzzy when the kicking stopped. The oldest of the boys grabbed Gilbert by his neck and slammed him into the brick wall. Tears started to slip down Gilbert's cheeks mixing with the blood from a gash on his forehead.

"Are you scared?" the oldest boy smirked then turned his head when the sound of people running towards him. "What the hell?"

Gilbert found himself on the ground again but this time he wasn't the one getting beaten. He opened his eyes to see two boys fighting the foster home boys until they all ran away with their tails between their legs. Gilbert smiled then finally everything went black.

When he had come to Gilbert saw that he was now in an unfamiliar house. He turned his head and saw the two boys from the alley staring at him.

"I'm Antonio! This one here is Francis!" Antonio said cheerfully. "What's your name amigo?"

Gilbert glared at Antonio, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I told you our names so it's only polite that you tell us yours!"

"Gilbert." He mumbled.

"Well Gilbert, you don't have to worry about those boys from the alley anymore! We made sure that they won't bother you again!" Antonio declared high fiving Francis.

"It doesn't matter if you did. I still have to live with them." Gilbert grumbled.

"We know. That's why we brought you to Old Fritz. He says that he will take care of you!" Francis said with a smile.

"What about my little brother?" Gilbert asked suspiciously.

"Of course he can stay here as well." A voice came from the other side of the room.

A man with long silver hair tied back came into the room. He had kind, old eyes and a smile to match. Surprisingly Gilbert instantly felt like he could trust this man.

Tears started pooling and running down his cheeks. Old Fritz immediately came over and wrapped him in a hug.

"What's wrong? Come now; tell me why you are crying." He said softly.

Gilbert shook his head and looked up at the man, Antonio and Francis with a huge grin, "Thank you... so much."

Antonio's sob cut through Gilbert's thoughts. He blinked a few times and realized that he had been crying. Still a little out of it, Gilbert looked at his best friend still crying on the floor. He knew that if it wasn't for Antonio or Francis then he would never have met Old Fritz or seen his brother again.

A song that Francis would always sing popped into Gilbert's head. But Gilbert had heard it before he had ever met Francis. He remembered the nights that he would wake up screaming from a nightmare and his mother running into the room. She wasn't French but she had loved the song anyways. Gilbert knelt down beside Antonio and wrapped him in a hug and started singing L'amour existe encore.

_La solitude que je redoute  
Qui me guette au bout de ma route  
Je la mettrai dehors _

_Pour t'aimer une fois pour toutes  
Pour t'aimer coûte que coûte  
Malgré ce mal qui court  
Et met l'amour à mort_

Quand je m'endors contre ton corps  
Alors je n'ai plus de doute  
L'amour existe encore

**AN: This was supposed to be the last chapter but I refuse to let it end like this! So there will be another chapter! Please review!**

song translation:

The solitude I fear

Which is watching me at the end of my route

I will kick it out

To love once and for all

To love you at any price

Despite that sickness that runs

And kills the love

When I fall asleep against your body

Then I don't have any doubt

Love still exists


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay... I know I said that this would be the last chapter but... IT ISN'T! I blame the characters. They just wont let it end! So without further ado... here is chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

"I think that I'm finally getting the hang of this!" Francis exclaimed.

He thrust his hand forward and concentrated, his face turning red.

Joan moaned, "Do we really have to do this now?"

Francis gave a breathy laugh, still concentrating. "I would hate to leave a lady unsatisfied so what would you rather do instead?"

Joan's face turned pink. "Well... we haven't seen each other for a while...how about we just talk."

Francis put his hand down, "Fine! I will stop imagining things and having it magically appearing!"

Out of boredom Francis had been thinking about Arthur and how he was coping with everything. Ever since the divorce they tried to remain friends so that Matthew, Alfred and Michelle wouldn't have to pick sides. He then thought about Arthur's cooking, his scones to be specific, and just like that there they were in front of him. Francis poked them and instantly jumped back.

Joan looked at him quizzically, "Where did these come from?"

Francis gave a less then manly squeal when Joan reached to grab one. "Don't touch those! Don't you recognize them?"

Joan looked down at the pastries then back at Francis. "They're scones."

"But not just ANY scones," Francis shivered. "They are Arthur's scones!"

"Oh." Joan said finally understanding. "So...what should we do with them?"

"Burn them, even more than they already are!" Francis stated.

The words were barely out of his mouth when the scones burst into flames making the couple jump farther away from them.

Francis smiled at the memory. Ever since then he had been trying to make a house that would be perfect for the two of them.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Francis asked.

"Let's go on a date."

"What?" Francis asked surprised. Usually he had been the one begging her to go on a date.

"Let's go on a date." Joan repeated. "But not one of those cheesy ones, how about we go to that place where we first met?"

Francis thought for a second. "You mean the bakery?"

"Exactly!" Joan smiled.

"You ordered that hazelnut mochaccino..." Francis recalled.

"And you offered to pay for it even though it cost seven dollars." Joan laughed.

"Well I couldn't have let a beautiful girl like you pay for it!"

"You didn't even know me!" Joan shook her head.

Francis looked at Joan and smiled, "It didn't matter then and it doesn't matter now..."

* * *

The night was cool and clear with a full moon covering the earth with a pale silvery light. Francis and Joan walked through the woods behind Gilbert's house laughing as they recalled all of the things that they had done when they were alive and together. They came across a small creek running through the trees. Francis knelt down and splashed water towards Joan who laughed and pushed him into the water. Before Francis could stand up Joan ran, disappearing into the trees. Francis stood up and ran after her stopping in his tracks when he almost caught up to her. She stood in the middle of a clearing, staring up at the moon.

"_Promise me..."_ Joan sang just loud enough for Francis to hear. The tune was a haunting melody. "_When you see, a white rose you'll think_ _of me... I love you so. Never let go. I will be...your ghost of a rose."_

She turned towards Francis and smiled, "Do you remember that song? It was the first one I ever sang to you."

"Yes..." Francis started then stopped when a twig broke behind him.

"I knew I heard singing out here!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Amigo... I think that you're going crazy. He's not coming back."

"He won't if we just sit by his bed and feel sorry for ourselves! I'm tired of letting everyone I care about leave me! My parents, Ludwig, even Old Fritz broke his promise and he left me! I'm not letting Francis do the same thing!"

"Promise? You mean the nickname thing?" Antonio asked.

Gilbert gave Antonio a look that told him that it wasn't just that. But the look was soon disguised with his trademark smirk. "Yes, I need to know my awesome nickname!"

"Well let's go back to the house for now; I'm freezing my butt off!" Antonio suggested as he pulled his jacket tighter around him.

"Okay, we better not freeze your butt off; Lovino might not forgive me if I did!" Gilbert laughed.

The two walked back the way they came leaving Francis and Joan alone again. Francis stared after them with a sad, thoughtful look on his face. The happiness that he had felt moments earlier was long gone. Francis knew that Gilbert found it hard to trust others when so many had left him. He remembered the night that Old Fritz went to go pick up a pizza for supper and never came back.

They still didn't know what happened to him.

_Gilbert went for days without eating, talking or even sleeping. All he did was stare out the window watching the cars that passed. Francis and Antonio tried everything to get Gilbert to return to his former obnoxious self but all he did was stare pass them. _

_Finally Francis snapped when he saw Ludwig crying in the corner after he tried to talk to Gilbert._

_"How is staring out a window going to help bring Old Fritz back! You are so weak to let something like this get you down!" Francis screamed. "What about your little brother? What about Ludwig?"_

_"Francis!" Antonio yelled cutting off Francis's rant._

_Francis looked down at Gilbert and saw the tears that slowly made their way down his cheeks. _

_"Ludwig..." Gilbert whispered. Suddenly his head snapped up, grabbing Francis by the front of his shirt Gilbert demanded, "Where is Ludwig?"_

_"In his room."_

_Gilbert bolted out the door, Antonio and Francis close behind. The door Ludwig's room was closed muffling Gilbert's voice. Antonio pushed the door open just a crack and they peered in. Gilbert was on his knees holding his brother in his arms; both were crying._

_"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Gilbert sobbed. _

Francis sighed and turned to Joan, "Let's go home..."

They held hands and immediately they were back in Limbo.

"I better get back to making the house..." Francis said his voice sounding far off.

Joan stared after him not sure if she should stop him or let him be. A rumbling from above made Joan look up into the sky. Dark, angry clouds covered the sky and the wind picked up to a roar. Joan looked back at Francis who didn't seem to notice the storm.

"I can't let it end like this..." Joan whispered.

**AN: So for the people who did not catch on... when Francis was talking about the first time he and Joan had met he is actually describing the date in chapter 6. I thought that it was cute but really sad that he got the two first meetings mixed up! So for you lucky readers there will be another chapter! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Yay! This is the last chapter everyone! I actually somewhat took time to write this one and not leave it to the last moment! see everyone at the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 12

"I can't let it end like this." Joan repeated.

She clenched her hands and walked towards Francis purposefully. Joan stopped a few steps behind Francis and took a deep breath.

"Francis." She started then waited until he looked at her.

His face was full of sorrow and Joan wondered if his face was reflecting her own raging emotions. She hesitated and wondered if she was willing to make this sacrifice.

Memories of their life together plagued her ever since she had come here. The unending vastness had seemed empty and lonely to her.

Then the storms came...

The wind screamed and the never ending rain stung her skin bringing to mind another new memory of a life that she could never get back again. She had told Francis that the rain had stopped when she had accepted that she was dead. But that was a lie. They had only stopped moments before Francis had arrived.

"_I don't know if I can live with that again..." _Joan thought to herself. The thought angered her so much that she mentally kicked herself. "_I can't believe I am thinking about myself at a time like this!"_

"Joan?" Francis asked cutting off her mental babble.

"What?" Joan asked.

"You said my name." Francis stated.

"I did?"

"I think so?"

Joan laughed, "You might be hearing things!"

Francis gave Joan a sweet smile but she could see the sadness behind it. He turned and continued to work on the house.

Joan looked up at the sky and sighed sadly. A drop of rain fell on her cheek and ran down her face like a single tear.

* * *

Gilbert paced back and forth. Ever since he had heard the singing in the forest he knew that Francis and maybe even Joan had been close by. Antonio sat on the couch watching the Prussian pace still thinking that Gilbert was driving himself crazy. Antonio didn't say anything but he had heard the singing too. A feeling of hope filled his chest but he squashed it back down. Antonio refused to get his hopes up.

"So what do you think we should do?" Antonio asked breaking the silence.

Gilbert stopped pacing, "I don't..."

Gilbert started pacing again. "Wait! I think I'm getting something!"

The Prussian walked directly towards the nearest wall and without hesitating, started banging his head. Antonio jumped up, now fully convinced that his friend had lost it.

"Amigo, that isn't good for your head!" Antonio exclaimed as he grabbed Gilbert by his shoulders.

Gilbert turned to look at Antonio. His face held the biggest smile that the Spaniard had seen in weeks. The look was ruined though when blood started trailing down Gilbert's face.

"Don't worry! That usually helps me come up with an awesome plan!" Gilbert said proudly.

"And the blood?"

"Just the added spice!"

Antonio slowly nodded. Now he was a hundred percent sure that his friend had gone insane. He slowly walked towards the door and stuck his head out.

"Ludwig! I need you!" Antonio yelled frantically.

Ludwig walked in the room a few minutes later and looked at Antonio then his eyes strayed to his brother.

He shook his head and sighed, "Coming up with another plan are we, Gilbert?"

"You are right as always little brudder!"

"And what is this plan?" Ludwig asked with a bemused smile.

Gilbert smirked, "It's a secret!"

"Does this plan have anything with you moving out of my basement now that you are married?"

"Yes...maybe...no." Gilbert replied sheepishly.

Ludwig smiled and rolled his eyes. He left the room and then came back with a wet cloth.

"Here, clean yourself up." Ludwig said as he tossed the cloth at Gilbert.

"Thanks brudder!"

"Just make sure you don't hit your head as hard next time." Ludwig said over his shoulder as he left the room.

"So you have a plan?" Antonio asked once Ludwig left the room.

"Of course I do! Don't you see the blood?"

"And the plan would be?" Antonio urged Gilbert to continue.

"We put ourselves in comas!"

The room went silent. The two men stared at each other.

"What?" Antonio asked.

"We put ourselves in comas and then we drag Francis back from where ever he is!" Gilbert explained excitedly.

"That's it?"

"Yeah!"

"That's your plan?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"It's my AWESOME plan!"

Antonio sighed, "I don't think that it works that way..."

Gilbert's face fell. "I guess it was kind of ridiculous..."

Gilbert turned around and faced the wall and started banging his head again, making small thumping noises in the silent room.

* * *

"Gil... can I talk to you?" Matthew asked.

Matthew was making pancakes for the two of them. Gilbert staring off into space now had two black eyes from trying to come up with a plan all day and thankfully Matthew hadn't asked about them.

"Um, sure I guess. You know you never have to ask." Gilbert replied.

Matthew slowly put down his spatula and slowly turned around. His face was splotchy and tears ran down his face. Gilbert was out of his chair and holding the sobbing Canadian in his arms.

"It's okay. Whatever it is, it's going to be okay." Gilbert said in a comforting tone.

"Not this time..." Matthew sobbed.

"Then explain it to me so that I can make it better."

"I've decided to take papa off of life support."

The words made Matthew sob harder and Gilbert went cold.

Matthew took a shuddering breath and continued. "The doctor said that he was never going to wake up and it was for the best."

Gilbert didn't even respond. The familiar feeling of being left behind was back. It had never really left in the first place.

It was like Gilbert's legs were under a huge boulder and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Everyone that he ever cared about was a few paces away talking and laughing until they started to walk away. Gilbert screamed at them for help but they continued to walk away, disappearing into the distance.

"I can't let it happen again..."

* * *

The wind roared and the rain pelted Joan like it did back then. She was on her knees hugging herself. The unending pain that she had felt before Francis had come made her feel like she would shatter like glass.

"I have to tell Francis..." she thought as she looked around for him.

Sheets of rain came down making it hard to see in any direction.

"Francis!" Joan yelled.

A dark figure came running towards her. Joan felt relief course through her when she saw that it was Francis. He shielded her from the rain and looked around.

"What's happening?" He yelled to be heard over the roar.

"This world... you can't stay!" Joan yelled back.

The words were out of her mouth before she could have any second thoughts. The wind stopped screaming and the rain came to a stop. Limbo was now a white void again.

"What?" Francis asked in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry. You may not understand now but you will in time!" Joan tried to explain. "Please don't be sad anymore. Do not regret your past or worse, your future. You must live on for the people from your past and present. Also for the people you have yet to meet in your future. I know that happy things come to an end but so do sad things. That's what it means to be alive. Please! I want you to live! Live and fall in love and die with no regrets with a smile on your face!" Joan pleaded. She looked into Francis' piercing blue eyes that were filling with tears, then whispered, "That is my one and only wish..."

"No, I can't just leave!" screamed Francis.

Joan smiled a small sweet smile, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. Her short golden hair waved in the breeze as she kissed Francis softly on the cheek.

"You have many people who are worried about you mon amour. I will miss you terribly but it will not hurt as much as seeing you suffer as you watch your friends and family moving on with their lives and your memory eventually fading into history." Joan whispered. Her cheeks turned pink as she looked into Francis' eyes.

He looked down at her then up at the blank sky. Joan could see the different emotions playing on his face.

"That is your wish?" Francis asked.

"Yes... I will be able to finally feel peace if you promise me that you will do all the things that I was never able to do."

"Then I guess I have no choice..."

Francis leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. He turned and without looking back, walked into the white void.

Joan watched him disappear then sighed contently. "Thank you..." She whispered as she faded away, finally at peace.

* * *

The room was silent except for the machines that constantly made different sounds. Antonio and Gilbert stood in the corner, both stone faced. Matthew stood beside Francis' bedside beside Arthur, Alfred, Michelle and Doctor Ivan.

"Well here we go..." Ivan whispered.

Matthew held back a sob and clutched onto his papa's hand.

Ivan moved to turn off the machine when Francis' eyes flickered then slowly opened.

"Papa!" Matthew gasped.

"Francis!" Antonio and Gilbert exclaimed at the same time that Michelle squealed and hugged Alfred and Arthur.

"Sisters I need help in here!" Ivan yelled out the door.

No one but Gilbert and Antonio seemed to notice the single tear that slid its way down Francis' cheek.

* * *

**3 days later**

"So I had a lot of time to think..." Francis started with a sly grin. "And I've decided your nicknames!"

Gilbert's head shot up from the book he had been reading beside Francis' bed.

"Tell me!" He demanded.

Antonio laughed, "Let's hear them amigo!"

"Well I got the idea for Antonio's when Gilbert called him Antonio Fernaday Caterpillar..." Francis started.

"It's Antonio Fernández Carriedo!" Antonio piped up.

"Whatever! So Antonio's nickname is caterpillar!" Francis declared.

Gilbert burst out laughing. "Caterpillar! How unawesome is that?!"

"I like it!" Antonio chuckled good naturedly.

When the laughter subsided Gilbert asked, "So what's mine?"

Francis looked at Gilbert. "Pooh Bear."

Gilbert blinked. "What?"

"Pooh Bear." Francis repeated

This time it was Antonio who burst out laughing.

"I remember how much he loved that show! He even dressed up as Pooh for Halloween one year!" Antonio said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Well I like it! Pooh is almost as awesome as me!" Gilbert declared folding his arms across his chest.

The trio laughed until all were secretly thinking about how their trio was almost a duo.

* * *

The crisp wind blew the orange and red leaves across the graves. A man stood in front of one reading the name and the dates on it.

A child ran laughing through the graves and stopped beside the man.

"Papa, tell me the story about Joan!" she cried.

The man picked up his daughter and looked back at the grave.

"She was strong and stubborn. But she was also kind and gentle. She even forgave someone who felt like they should never be forgiven."

The wind picked up making the child shiver in the man's arms making him chuckle.

"We should head home before Maman wonders where we are." He said as he started walking towards home.

"Finish the story!" the child begged.

"Okay, where were we..."

A small pain shot through his chest. He knew that it would never fully go away. He would always miss Joan.

And that was all right for now. Telling her story felt like the next closest thing to giving her a kiss.

**AN: Wow I didnt know finishing this would make me all emotional! I hate to admit but by the end I was kinda almost sobbing... **

**But I am also kinda happy to see that Francis and Joan both got their happy ending!**

** I wont be gone long because I already have in mind my next fanfiction and it will be a PruHun one! Thank you to everyone who read this to the end! Please review!**


End file.
